


A New Mattress

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Fun, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Innuendo, M/M, Mild Language, No Sex, Sir Leon the Long Suffering, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Percival has a new mattress. Gwaine insists on christening it properly.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts), [Midnight_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Writing/gifts), [rialtoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rialtoir/gifts), [SpiritWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWorld/gifts).



> This was revealed to me in a dream XD I literally dreamt of a similar situation a few weeks ago, so here is the fic about it
> 
> gifted to the two lovely people I told about the dream and the idea  
> also to rialtoir and SpiritWorld for the gratuitous help when my words left me <3

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Sir Leon had been the first to complain about the state of his old mattress that caused him backpain on a frequent basis. Percival and Elyan on the other hand had overheard this talk in the armoury and taken their chance. They had asked if he could have a new mattress too, and while rolling his eyes a little Arthur still granted their request.

Two weeks later Percival told his boyfriend that he now had a new mattress. Unsurprisingly, the news got Gwaine all excited.

“Can we meet at your place tonight? We have to christen that new mattress properly! Would be a shame if we missed this once in a lifetime opportunity!”

Percival was not entirely sure how he should think about Gwaine’s idea, but in the end he played along. Spending an evening with Gwaine in his room, testing the new mattress, that sounded quite tempting after all, if he was honest. And also, who was he to deny Gwaine’s wish?

When Gwaine laid down on Percival’s bed this night he stretched his back, his arms, his legs and sighed orgasmically and grinned at his boyfriend. “This was a very good idea of you, to get a new mattress. Do you think Arthur will kill me if I go to him now and ask him if I can have a new one, too? Or should I send Lancelot first? Or Elyan? He’s more likely to listen to Lancelot though, don’t you think?”

Percival flopped down on the bed next to him. “Maybe. But you’re not here to talk about Lancelot all night, right?”

“Oh, hell no! Definitely not!” Gwaine sat up again and put off his boots. “There are so many much better things we can do!”

“For example?”

Gwaine winked at him. “Let me show you…”

Minutes later they were both puffing and panting, out of breath and laughing. Gwaine felt like he could go on forever. Getting a new mattress was the best idea Percival had ever come up with.

Normally Leon was happy that his room was next to Percival’s. He was a quiet man, went to bed early and if he did not go to bed early he usually spent the entire night with his boyfriend Gwaine. And Leon considered himself lucky that they did any past-bedtime-activities in Gwaine’s own room.

Tonight though Leon’s sleep on his wonderfully soft new mattress was soon disturbed by the loud and indecent noises that could be heard from the other side of the wall. There was the loud creaking and groaning of the bedframe, the headboard hitting the wall from time to time and loud, breathless laughs and moans from two men.

Usually Leon considered himself to be quite tolerant, and also what other people did behind closed doors was none of his business. This tolerance ended though when the noises people made did neither stay behind closed doors nor the thick castle walls. And no matter how tightly he pressed his pillow to his ears, he could not blend them out.

With an exasperated sigh Leon gave up. It looked like he had to swallow this pill. There would be no way of finding sleep without leaving the comfortable warmth of his bed. So he got up and went over to kick in Percival’s door.

Breathless laughter escaped Gwaine’s lips and he beamed at Percival. “That’s fun, isn’t it?”

And yes, Percival had to admit that it was, in fact, fun. He also enjoyed the sight of an all excited Gwaine with sweaty, flying hair and a broad, ecstatic grin on his face far too much for his own good. The rhythmic motion, up and down, the soft give of the mattress beneath, the creaking of the bed and Percival’s laughter just made Gwaine laugh more and more in return until he doubled over and collapsed back onto the bed.

“God this is awesome! Can we do that again tomorrow night?”

Percival just nodded. “But I guess… we should stop for tonight. People might think we were having sex.”

“And that would be so bad?”

Gwaine had barely finished his sentence when a loud knock sounded from the door and Leon outside in the hallway shouted: “For fuck’s sake, guys, keep it down! People are trying to sleep here! Fuck quieter!”

Percival and Gwaine exchanged a look. Then Percival who was now blushing fervently got up. He opened the door and politely tried to explain to a still grumpy Leon that they were not, in fact, fucking but that Gwaine had insisted on jumping on the bed.

“That’s nice for you, really, have all the fun you want, but not when I’m trying to sleep. I’m just asking you to be a little quieter, or do it in Gwaine’s room if you have to.”

With an apology Percival closed the door again, and while Leon went back to bed he turned around to glare at Gwaine who was losing it right now on the bed.

“Good thing that we were not actually fucking this time.”

“Oh yes, indeed.” Percival shook his head. “Really, Gwaine, sometimes I wonder why I’m still putting up with you. You are nothing but trouble.”

“Mh, yes, but you like it that way.”

“Unfortunately, you are right…” Percival was now back on the bed, he pulled Gwaine in a tight hug and started to tickle his side what made the other man to gasp. Percival quickly stifled Gwaine’s laughter by pressing his face into his shoulder. “Shh, Leon might complain about us again.”

Gwaine wriggled half-way out of his grasp and took a deep breath. “Ah, don’t worry.” Then, suddenly, his eyes lit up. “Do you think if we move this over to my room… and we keep jumping on my bed until it breaks… that I will get a new mattress too?”

Percival lifted his eyebrows. “I guess there is only one way to find out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine's room is next to Elyan's, so Percival is worried that Elyan might be pissed too. Elyan though hears them and is like "wow that sounds like someone was jumping on their bed and they are having the time of their life." He comes over and joins them and the three actually manage to break the bed frame. Needless to say, Arthur is not amused when he hears about it, but Gwaine gets his new mattress in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored today so... I wrote the stuff I put in the notes at the end of the first chapter. It's short but I had fun writing it :)
> 
> for tojund_for_us who requested a sequel :D

As soon as they had reached Gwaine's room Gwaine slammed the door shut, took a run-up and jumped onto the bed with a loud "Yeehaw!" and even louder laughter.

"Sh! Gwaine, no!" Percival tried to pull his boyfriend down from the bed or at least keep him down on the mattress. "What if Elyan might wake up, too?"

"Ah, he won't mind, I know him." Gwaine wriggled out of Percival's grip and jumped up and down with full force. "Catch me!"

"Are you serious?" Percival shook his head when he heard the creaking of Gwaine's bed frame. He was tempted to pull him down again, but the effort he would have to take would have resulted in even more noise and he really didn't want to wake anyone after annoying Leon. That had been enough trouble for one night, in his opinion.

Apparently it was too late for that though. Only five minutes later a knock could be heard at the door. Gwaine slumped down on the mattress with a grin on his face but pulled the blanket up to his hips to feign innocence. "Open the door," he whispered to Percival.

Percival rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but blush a little when he now went to the door.

Elyan had been woken by the slamming of doors and Gwaine's laughter. Then a creaking sound could have been heard that other people might have mistaken for people having sex in the next room. Elyan though had been living in the room next to Gwaine to know that his bed sounded differently when he and Percival had sex. This sounded rather like... jumping the bed?

His brow wrinkled in confusion. Why on earth would Gwaine jump on his bed in the middle of the night? How high could he possibly be? With a sigh Elyan sat up. He decided that it was probably best to look after his friend. Maybe he would hurt himself. With Gwaine you could never know.

When he knocked at the door it was Percival who opened it and he looked a little flustered and awkward.

"Hey, Elyan, I'm awfully sorry we woke you. I told Gwaine to keep it down but - "

Elyan shook his head. "What are you even doing? Or rather, what is Gwaine doing?"

"Nothing."

"Trying to break my bed so I will get a cool, new mattress like Percival has one!" Gwaine shouted from the bed.

Percival looked like he had to forcefully suppress the urge to facepalm. Elyan laughed. "What a noble intention. Can I join?"

Percival's eyes grew large in horror while Gwaine shouted: "Sure! Come here, buddy!" and within seconds the two knights were enjoying themselves on the creaking bed. Percival closed the door behind them and then leaned against the wall, trying to regain composure.

"I swear we will get sacked if anyone finds out about this."

"Can you even sack a knight?"

"I'm sure Arthur will find a way if he has to. So please, stop this!"

"Again: Catch me!" Both Gwaine and Elyan burst out laughing now.

Percival shook his head. All right, if he really had to. Just like Gwaine earlier he took a run-up and jumped - well, not directly on the bed, rather on his boyfriend in an attempt to tackle him. He caught him around the waist and they both hit the bed hard. Elyan fell over Percival's legs, and when he, too, hit the mattress they heard a tell-tale creak from beneath them. Then, the bedframe collapsed and Gwaine let out a victorious laugh.

"I'm gonna tell Arthur tomorrow that I need a new bed."

Still laughing, Elyan got up. "Me too."

"Yours isn't even broken."

"No but it could be. Arthur should be happy and get me a new mattress without having to pay for a new bedframe as well."

Percival groaned. "You two really are the worst."

Slowly Elyan came to his feet. "Maybe. But he still made us knights. That must count for something, eh? Anyways, I'm going back to my own bed. Sleep well, you two."

"Yes, Gwaine, where will you be sleeping now that your bed is broken?" Percival also grinned now. "Have you thought about this when making your brilliant plan?"

"After all it was you who eventually caused my bed to break. So it'll be only fair if I get to sleep in yours."

Percival rolled his eyes. "All right, come along. But no more jumping, I warn you! If I have to answer one more door tonight I'm gonna break up with you."

"No jumping then, promise. But... you remember what Leon first thought when he heard us?" He winked at his boyfriend.

"No," Percival said firmly. "We're not going to do anything that might possibly wake Leon up. We're getting to my room and then we're going to sleep. It's late after all." He ignored Gwaine's playful pout. "Now come, or do you want to sleep in the rubble that once was your bed?"

Arthur was not amused when he heard that Gwaine broke his bed and both he and Elyan wanted a new mattress.

"You have the nerve of showing up for training an hour late and sleep drunk and demanding a new bed because yours broke? This army isn't worth the money I have to spend on it."

In the end though they both got their mattresses, although with the promise of never being late again for morning training, a price that Gwaine was willing to pay. Also Leon and Elyan were no longer disturbed by their nightly activities. The new mattress led to Gwaine and Percival spending most of their nights together in Gwaine's room, and to Elyan's great relief the new bed frame creaked much less than the old one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos :D


End file.
